


Beanstalk

by thief_nim



Series: Disney!au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Friendship, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thief_nim/pseuds/thief_nim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her green giant, and she was his beanstalk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

> Because ChanHun is my OTP and nothing any of you say can change that //shot

 Oh Seyun was tall.

… Like, _really_ tall.

Forget being tall for a girl, she was tall for a _boy_ what with her current height just a centimeter or so shy of six feet.

She had always been rather tall, but it had never really been a problem for her. After all, Park Chanyeol was even taller than she was, and to him, her best friend, she would always be a short little beanstalk, and he would forever be the green giant.

The two had been friends since Seyun had been born. Chanyeol had actually been there at the event, as she had been born prematurely while their families were on a joint vacation, and he loved to tell people how he was one of the first people to welcome Seyun into the world. The two might as well have been attached at the hip; Seyun would follow her “Yeollie-oppa” wherever he went, and Chanyeol would always try to keep his precious “Yunnie” smiling at all times. He defended her when bullies made fun of her lisp and pulled her pigtails, and she would always make him a crown of flowers as a reward for a job well done in his piano lessons. Yeollie and Yunnie were seen as an unbreakable duo that would be together forever.

High school brought upon new changes though. The ferret-loving little chub who played the piano had grown into the school Adonis who charmed girls with every key he pressed, and the lisping little ballerina prone to tears had grown into the… still lisping, more graceful ballerina who seemed to love deadpanning at people. However, their friendship was true blue, and they didn’t let social groups tear them apart, Chanyeol pulling Seyun into his circle of friends easily, making sure his precious little beanstalk had a strong foundation.

The summer before Seyun entered her second year in high school, Chanyeol his third, both of them experienced rather impressive growth spurts, tacking on an average of fifteen centimeters a piece over the break. The two had never really taken enough notice to care about it because they had gained the centimeters together, but upon returning to school, it became obvious.

Chanyeol and Seyun both had an art which they took great pride in. Chanyeol was hailed as a piano prodigy, and Seyun was considered the queen of technique at her studio. At their performing arts school, they were always two of the most sought after accompanist and dance partner. However, with Seyun's growth over the break, the amount of male partners she could work with while on pointe shrunk exponentially. Weeks went by in the new school year, and Seyun never said anything about it, so Chanyeol never saw it as a problem.

It was a random day in November when Seyun first said anything. The two were lazing about Chanyeol's living room floor playing Mario Kart on their DS's and avoiding homework when Seyun voiced a question. It was sudden, in the middle of their race when she said, "Yeollie-oppa, do you think I'm getting too tall?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol raised a brow, not looking up from their race, "Uh… no?"

"I'm running out of guys tall enough to dance with me," she muttered, scowling as she willed Yoshi to stay on Rainbow Road.

"Who cares? You hate pointe anyway," Chanyeol mumbled as he maneuvered Toad around a banana. "Besides, height doesn't mean anything; it doesn't matter how perfect your size matches to your partner. If your chemistry sucks, that’s when you're truly lacking."

“So, it’s all about the chemistry..."

“Well, yeah,” Chanyeol said, sticking his tongue out in concentration as Toad narrowly missed a green shell, “If your height was really a problem, we would have found out by now. You’d be flunking half your classes because you can’t connect with your partner.”

Seyun nodded herself, a small smile on her face, "Good to know, thanks."

"Wait, why?" Chanyeol looked up in time to see remnants of a blush fading from his best friend's face.

"None of your business," she quipped.

He stared at her for a few more seconds, trying to decipher the meaning of her words, before Toad's cries jerked him back to the game. Chanyeol could only gape as Toad tumbled into outer space while Yoshi cheered, driving across the finish line.

 

 

 

The next afternoon, Chanyeol arrived at the dance wing of the school to work on a duo with two other dancers. He rounded the corner to one of the practice rooms only to be met with Seyun walking out the door.  With a sigh, she looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw him standing there.

He zeroed in on the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, "Seyunnie... what—?”

She pushed past him, not saying a word.

“Hey, Seyun!” He grabbed her arm, pulling her back and into his arms. She sniffled softly but didn’t resist his touch. “Seyun… what happened?”

“N-nothing,” she said in between small hics, “d-don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“ _Bullshit_ , Seyun, tell me what happened,” Chanyeol said firmly. “This isn’t a joke.”

Before she could answer, the two heard loud laughter coming from inside the dance room. He turned his head and saw the members of the duo he was supposed to work with stretching on the floor, talking with each other.

“I mean she’s nice and all, and her lisp is kinda cute, but what guy wants to date someone taller than them?” One said to the other.

Chanyeol turned to Seyun and saw her struggling to hold back a sob. “… did you just confess to him?” He asked quietly.

Seyun looked away.

Chanyeol wanted to scream his frustrations out, but he instead released Seyun. “Wait right here,” he said, looking her in the eyes.

She looked at him in confusion but nodded, sniffling slightly.

“Being the same height is even pushing—Oh, Chanyeol, hey—“

“I’m not doing your accompaniment anymore; you’ll have to find someone else,” Chanyeol said, holding in his anger as best as he could. “Sorry, I’m not sorry.”

The other teens’ eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“Why? Because you’re both assholes,” Chanyeol replied. They didn’t seem to be getting the message, so he elaborated, “You’re lucky that someone like Seyun even _chose_ to like you in the first place, and you turn her down because she’s too tall for you?!”

“I don’t want to have to reach _up_ to give my girlfriend a kiss!” He raised his hands in defense, then pointing to Chanyeol accusingly, “It’s weird, and you know it! You’re only getting mad at me because you’re a freaking giant!”

“You don’t _deserve_ someone like Seyun,” Chanyeol all but growled out. “Her heart is too pure for a jerk like you.” He stormed out of the dance room, his face red in anger. He grabbed Seyun’s hand and led her out of the studio.

When they were outside, he stopped and turned to her. “Seyun-ah?” Before she could respond, he engulfed her in a hug, whispering into her ear. “He’s a complete and total ass who doesn’t deserve to breathe the same air as you. You are beautiful, you are amazingly talented, and if he can’t see that, then he isn’t worth your time.”

Chanyeol stuck by Seyun even more than he usually did after that incident, and Seyun found herself even more involved with Chanyeol’s circle of friends, but if anything changed between them, it was their bond with each other. Yeollie and Yunnie, a green giant and his precious little beanstalk, had practically become one and the same, and people couldn’t tell if they were dating or if they had weird sibling complexes for each other.

 

 

 

Among Chanyeol’s group of friends, a particular girl named Jonghae had a penchant for talking about anything in her life she thought was interesting. One of her more recent stories stuck with Chanyeol though. He remembered her talking about her sister’s newfound confidence due to her boyfriend who worked at Disney Land, and it gave him a somewhat cheesy idea.

“Yeollie-oppa, why _you_ taking _me_ to Disney Land on _your_ birthday?” Seyun asked as the two walked through the park together. It was a midday on a chilly Saturday, and the two were surrounded by eager children pulling their siblings and parents around the park, wanting to visit every single attraction and ride every single ride.

Chanyeol shrugged, “I guess I’m just in the mood to relive some childhood memories.” They continued to walk through park somewhat aimlessly, and it seemed as if there was no real aim for the day aside from doing just that. The two spent the day looking at different attractions and riding different rides, making memories to last a lifetime.

When the day was coming to a close, Chanyeol and Seyun came upon their final destination for the day. The area was made to look like an old village and in the center was a beanstalk, spiraling up towards the sky. Seyun was fascinated by the beanstalk, and she took her fair share of pictures next to it, joking that she had found her twin.

“You know, Oppa, you should have let me do something more for your birthday,” Seyun said idly. “Today was just as fun for me as it was for you.”

“Well… there is _something_ you could do for me,” Chanyeol said sheepishly.

“What is it?” Seyun turned to look at Chanyeol, and her eyes widened drastically.

“Well, I don’t know how else to put this,” Chanyeol began. The tall teen was holding out a mint julep rose, the green and yellow blending together brilliantly, “Oh Seyun, will you be the beanstalk to my giant?” When she didn’t immediately answer, he began to shift nervously, “Friendly reminder, it’s my birt—“

He was cut off by Seyun throwing her arms around him.                           

Chanyeol assumed that meant yes.


End file.
